


Hot Spring Surprise

by pizzazombienac



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Hot Springs & Onsen, Masks, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzazombienac/pseuds/pizzazombienac
Summary: After eating some delicious Dango, Tobi and Deidara stumble upon a hot spring. Tobi is delighted to have a nice place to rest before their big mission, and Tobi sure does have a BIG surprise for Senpai Deidara!
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Hot Spring Surprise

“A hot spring too?!? Oh this is our lucky day, Deidara! Can we go?!? Please?!?”

The orange-masked man was bouncing around excitedly around his partner, who slumped his shoulders and let out a huff. It was bad enough to be partnered with Tobi to begin with, but all the stops he’s been making them take is hindering the mission at hand.

“Seriously, did you forget why we’re out here in the first place?” Deidara let out a sigh, lightly blowing a piece of his long blond hair from his face.

“I mean wouldn’t it be more comfortable to spend the night at a hot spring instead of sleeping on the ground in the woods?” Tobi pointed out, getting uncomfortably close to his blond partner’s personal space. “We’re going to have to stop and rest at some point, why not do it in a comfortable place?”

Deidara gave him a look that was half disgust and half annoyance as he visibly inched away. He has a point, it would be nice to relax somewhere comfortable instead of camping out in the woods. He hates the fact his annoying masked partner has a point.

“Please Senpai?” Tobi tilted his head back and forth, slowly inching his way closer to Deidara.

“Fine, fine. This is the only valid case you made all day!” 

“Yay! Thank you, Senpai!!!” 

Tobi excitedly bounced away, flapping his arms in his baggy Akatsuki robe sleeves as he led the way to the hot springs. Deidara trudged begrudgingly behind him. When they got there, they were greeted warmly by the staff. They paid for a room and went on their way. As they were getting situated in their room, Deidara actually wondered about Tobi’s identity and what was underneath his mask. He tried to look earlier while they were at the dumpling shop, but Tobi turned around and made obnoxious noises as he ate. He wondered if he’d take his mask off in the hot spring. 

Before he could wonder anymore, Tobi quickly went over to the door after setting his belongings. “Ok! I’m gonna go eat all the food in the buffet now!”

Deidara cocked an eyebrow. “Eat food? Don’t you go to a hot spring to take a relaxing bath?”

“Maybe you do, I come to eat all the food! Well uh… Bye!!!” and with that Tobi left the room, a bubbly bounce in his step.

_ What a strange man… _

\-------------------

Deidara’s eyes fluttered open. It was still clearly dark out. He had a relaxing time while he was here, but he apparently couldn’t sleep. As he slowly sat up, he started to think about Tobi. How strange and unsettling it was that he didn’t go into the hot springs once. He had disappeared the entire day, presumably eating food. Hell, when Deidara returned from the springs back to their room, it seemed Tobi had lumped himself under a bunch of blankets in his corner of the room, mask still on. He contemplated taking it off of him, but decided against it. The way he was sleeping with his mask on was jarring, actually. Maybe that’s what woke him up. In morbid curiosity, Deidara turns his gaze to the side of the room Tobi should be in and…. discovers he is gone. The blankets were tossed aside haphazardly along with his Akatsuki robe.

It was clearly very late. Everyone was most likely asleep at this point. What the fuck was Tobi doing? Rubbing his eyes, Deidara took a look out the window, maybe hoping that he’d get answers to his questions about his strange partner. Instead, more questions popped up as he saw a lone figure standing out there seemingly watching the window to his room. As soon as the figure spotted him, they darted into the men’s part of the springs.

Deidara’s curiosity got the best of him. Tightening the belt around the robe provided by the Hot Springs, he stepped out of the room to go follow the figure. Once inside he saw someone in the hot springs. Perhaps the same figure he saw dart in earlier? He wasn’t sure. 

As he got closer he could see the silhouette appeared female, interestingly enough. A very hourglass shaped female silhouette in the Men’s hot spring. He froze in place and nervously chewed on his lip. Why was a woman in the MEN’s hot springs?  _ Oh great now this woman thinks I’m peeping on her, I was just curious and wondering where the hell my idiot partner went. I- _

“Senpai?” Tobi’s voice broke through the silence, seemingly coming from in front of him.

“T-Tobi?” Deidara called out, this time extremely annoyed. “Tobi get out of here there’s-”

“Senpai! Come join me!”

As Tobi uttered those words, he saw the female silhouette make a gesturing motion toward her before lightly splashing the water next to her.  _ Am I losing my fucking mind? _

“Tobi? Is that you in there?” Deidara squinted harder through the heavy steam of the hot spring obscuring his vision.

“Who else would it be? Come here, Senpai!”

Morbid curiosity really grabbed a hold of him now. How was this female silhouette actually Tobi?! Deidara stepped closer to the figure. As he stepped closer, the moonlight shone in a way that revealed the figure had Tobi’s signature orange mask on.

As Deidara got closer, he could see the figure’s body more clearly and it was indeed quite a lovely sight. This person who claimed to be Tobi had a very large pair of breasts, the water from the hot spring slowly dripping off of them. 

“Are you really Tobi or are you pulling some kind of genjutsu on me?” he asked, trying to hide his forming blush. 

“I’m Tobi!”

Not convinced, Deidara tried performing a genjutsu release. It did not work, signifying what he’s seeing is certainly real. He sat down at the edge of the spring and slumped onto his hands, trying to wrap his head around the fact that what he was seeing was not only real, but was actually Tobi. Tobi bounced happily through the water over to Deidara, breasts bouncing as well with each step.

“Senpai~ I’m glad you could join me! This is the best time to relax in the springs!”

“Tobi, I… I didn’t realize you were a girl…”

“I’m not a girl, silly! I’m Tobi!” they said, tilting their head to the side and gently wading up to where Deidara was sitting.

Again, Tobi was getting uncomfortably close, but at this point Deidara didn’t mind. He had no idea his weird and annoying partner had such a nice body. But he didn’t know how to feel. This was Tobi after all…

Interrupting his thoughts yet again, Tobi placed their hand on his thigh. “Senpai, you seem tense.”

“I’ll be honest,” Deidara started, brushing his long hair out of his face and trying to look away from Tobi. “I’m really not too sure what I’m supposed to feel right now.”

They stared up at him through the mask which hid any emotions that you would normally discern. However, he could hear a light chuckle come from underneath the mask.

“You like what you see, Senpai?” Tobi asked in an uncharacteristically low and sultry voice, subtly squeezing their breasts together as their hand started trailing up his thigh.

Deidara let out a nervous cough, continuing to try to look away. “T-Tobi! This is ridiculous! We came here to get some rest, remember? Stop playing around and-”

“Deidara~” they interrupted him in that sultry tone. “We are here to relax. Maybe I can help you with that~”

Without skipping a beat, Tobi’s hand trailed straight up to the belt tied around Deidara’s robe.

“W-Wait-” he stammered out in an effort to protest, but he was too late.

Tobi had already untied his belt and let the fabric fall off of him, revealing a half-hard erection. Deidara pulled his robe over himself in an effort to cover up, but he didn’t stop them when they gently tossed the robe’s fabric aside to uncover him again.

“Don’t be shy, Senpai~”

“T-This is weird…” his entire face was bright red as he tried his best to continue to look away.

“Do you not want me to help you relax?” there was a tone of disappointment in their voice as they continued to look up at him through the mask.

Deidara looked back at Tobi, almost feeling a bit bad about the disappointment in their voice. It’s not that he didn’t want to, but the situation was so strange he was trying to process exactly what was going on.

Tobi continued to watch him. He didn’t attempt to cover himself with his robe, and the more he eyed the curves of Tobi’s body the more his cock twitched and rose with excitement. They took this as a greenlight to go ahead, as they gently trailed their fingers up to his rising member. They circled their index finger around the head, which caused him to take in a shaky breath.

“F-Fuck~” Deidara gasped lowly.

His masked partner let out another small and contented giggle before wrapping all of their fingers around his girth. They watched his face intently as they slowly pumped their hand up and down. Deidara bit his lip in an effort to stifle the small moan escaping him. If he could see under the mask, he could probably see Tobi being pleased with themself. 

This went on for a bit, with Tobi occasionally reaching down to cup and fondle their partner’s balls. Deidara continued to try and stifle any pleasured moans and groans trying to escape him, in more of an effort to play hard to get and see how far his odd partner would go with him tonight.

Noticing this, Tobi finally spoke up. “I know you're probably used to your own mouths being there when you yank it.” As they said this, they lowered their head closer to his hard cock. 

Deidara’s eyes widened, Tobi somehow making him a lot more flustered than he already was. They reached one hand for the bottom of their mask, continuing to stroke his cock with the other. Deidara looked down with eager excitement, especially seeing Tobi’s hand on the mask. Slowly, they lifted the mask up, but as they did so they lowered their face closer to his cock. 

Deidara tried to lean back enough to see under the mask, but unfortunately Tobi angled themself in a way that he could not see their face.

“Sorry Deidara, you’re not going to see my face that easily~” Tobi chuckled before Deidara felt their tongue flick against his tip. “I hope my mouth feels just as good as your own~”

And with that he felt their lips slowly envelop his member, forcing him to tense up and let out a shaky breath as he clutched onto the smooth stone ground. With each delectably agonizing second, Tobi slowly took him deeper into their mouth, occasionally flicking their tongue across the skin which successfully elicited short pleasured moans out of the blond man. They had finally took the entire length into their throat, holding it there for a bit to feel their partner’s reaction.

“T-Tobi~ un~” Deidara whimpered, almost frozen in place. “I-I want to see you~”

Tobi quickly popped him out of their mouth before wrapping his hand around his throat. Not tight enough to cut off air, but tight enough to send a shiver down his spine. He didn’t think Tobi was capable of such a thing. It was frighteningly ecstatic.

“Senpai, every part of my body is fair game, except my face. Those are the rules we play by~” their sultry voice felt like honey with a sting. “Now let me help you relax”

Again, Tobi took that slow and agonizing pace gliding their lips back down his cock. Deidara really wanted to see himself in their mouth, but if he wanted the night to continue he knew he had to play by their rules. They took the length down their throat again, holding it there as they stroked his thigh. Before Deidara could whine about how long Tobi was taking, they finally picked up the pace, gliding their mouth at a steady pace up and down his full length, using their tongue to flick against the skin occasionally. He stopped trying to stifle his moans now, letting out low grunts of pleasure. 

Tobi continued to quicken their pace as time went on, squeezing his thighs and feeling more powerful as Deidara’s pleasured groans continued to grow louder. As they worked his cock, they started to feel that familiar twitch, and as much as they’d like to take their lover’s hot load down their throat, they were not done with him yet. Quickly popping him out of their mouth again, Tobi repositioned their mask over their face as they gently gripped the edge of the hot spring’s smooth stone surface.

“Tobi…” Deidara pouted, as he was almost ready to finish right into their mouth. 

“I don’t want to be done that quickly, Senpai” Tobi explained, arching their back and accentuating their thick curves in the warm water. “I want you to use my other hole for your pleasure~”

Deidara gasped, already flustered as it was. “O-Other…”

“My pussy, Deidara,” Tobi commanded. “Fuck my tight little pussy and fill it with your load”

With that, Tobi arched their back more, their ass exposed out of the water. Deidara nodded and wasted no time getting behind them.

“You asked for it you bratty little slut!” he said with a new found confidence, getting behind Tobi.

He gently lifted their ass a little more before spreading open their labia to get better access. He stuck the tip inside of them, trying to slow himself down in an effort to tease them. Tobi let out a small grunt before backing themselves up, pushing his cock deeper inside.

“You really want it, huh~” Deidara laughed, gripping their hips and slamming his full length inside, causing them to let out a deep moan.

He didn’t hesitate at all, Deidara took one hand and gripped Tobi’s hair with it as he slammed himself in and out roughly. They let out guttural moans as they clutched the edge of the hot spring. 

“S-Senpai~” Tobi practically screamed out.

“That’s right, you’ve been such an immature little brat the entire mission!” Deidara growled. “Maybe this will teach you to humble yourself and act more seriously!”

Tobi could barely form a comprehensible sentence as their partner pounded into them with strong force. They were indeed craving sex with Senpai, but they had no idea how amazing it was going to be. How wordless it would leave them. How primal the sounds escaping their lips were. How with each slap against their ass they were ready to reach the strongest peak orgasm they’ve ever had in their life.

“D-Deidara~” they managed to sputter out, feeling their head get dizzy as they reached closer to their peak.

Deidara tugged Tobi’s hair hard, eliciting a wince of pleasured pain from them. “Say my name again!” he hissed.

“Deidara!”

They clutched the edge of the spring for dear life, starting to see white. They felt the divine retribution of this explosive artist’s fury concentrated in just the right spot.

“Again!” he commanded, biting his lip and trying not to reach his peak before they do.

“Deidara~!”

He slammed in and out of them as hard as he possibly could. Tobi finally felt the sweet release of an orgasm, practically letting out a shrieking moan as their body was completely overtaken with pure bliss. Deidara couldn’t hold on anymore as he finally released his seed deep inside of Tobi, letting out a contented grunt as he held them in place by their hair.

After a bit, Deidara released his grip and let Tobi flop uselessly into the spring, their head resting against the edge as they panted heavily. He settled down next to them, also panting and trying to catch his breath. He looked over and saw their orange-masked partner looking over at him.

“So, Senpai~” they started, taking in breaths. “Did I help you relax successfully?”

He nodded breathlessly, letting out a small chuckle.

“We’ll definitely be better prepared and focused for the mission now!” Tobi exclaimed, quickly jumping out of the spring and not even bothering to cover up or even dry off their wet, naked body.

“Well, you helped me drain a lot of pent up stress!” Deidara admitted, watching his partner.

“Good night, senpai!” Tobi blew him a kiss before running off completely naked out of the spring.

_ That Tobi sure is a lovely enigma... _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I portrayed a non-binary character well! I'm non-binary myself (and also Kin Tobi, I literally projected myself onto them) but I never really wrote a non-binary sex scene before out of fear of fucking it up :')
> 
> I hope I did well! Any feed back would be appreciated!!!


End file.
